Can You Celebrate?
by ChibiPatamon
Summary: General because there isn't much Romance. Anyhow, this is the Taichi x Ken fic in the Yaoi Chronicles. Taichi x Ken has become my favorite couple!!^_^;;;; Oh, and YAOI CONTENT INSIDE!!! Enter at your own risk!(and R/R when you're finished!)


  
Well, here it is. My messed up yaoi fic... It's Ken x Taichi. Told you it was messed up.   
I think it's rather cute, though... It's a songfic. I used 'Can You Celebrate?'by Amuro Namie.   
I haven't heard the song, I just went on Megchan's, searching   
for translated lyrics that seemed to fit my plot^_^;;; I'm messed up right?  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Can you celebrate?   
Can you kiss me tonight?   
We will love a long, long time   
  
I didn't know the word "forever"   
(Can you celebrate? Can you kiss me tonight?)   
(We will love a long, long time)   
We're all alone, aren't we   
After tonight, I'll be a little embarassed   
La la la... la la la...   
  
Forever, forever   
You'll always watch over me   
Looking for someone, then you find them   
Only to lose them, and start searching again   
You were far away, I was scared, but   
Sometimes there were also   
Wonderful nights, wonderful smiles   
I can't help it   
Blown about by the wind   
That's how I'm living, now   
Even in this, there's nothing wrong   
La la la... la la la...   
  
Sweet and bitter, young and immature   
If I could look back on love   
It would be quite cute   
  
I made so many mistakes finding the way   
I was running against something   
Someone told me   
  
(Can you celebrate? Can you kiss me tonight?)   
(We will love a long, long time)   
Wo... I was able to escape   
Just a little bit, from the memories   
I paused without a reason   
Tears overflowed, laughter poured out   
(Can you hold me tight? Let's have a party time tonight)   
(Say good bye, my lonely heart)   
(Say hello forever)   
I didn't know the word "forever"   
Can you celebrate? Can you kiss me tonight?   
We will love (a long, long time)   
We're all alone, aren't we   
After tonight, I'm all yours   
Can you celebrate? Can you kiss me tonight?   
I can celebrate   
  
---'Can You Celebrate?'---Amuro Namie  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Can You Celebrate?  
  
By ChibiPatamon  
  
Ken sat in his bed at home, thinking. But this time, it wasn't evil plots and  
schemes. It was about the boy he loved. Yes, the BOY. Ken didn't understand  
his feeling, or why it was THIS boy instead of one of the millions of girls  
that hung off of him. He sighed, for there was one thing he DID know. He   
really loved this boy.   
  
"Not in a million years will he like me...", Ken whispered. Suddenly, his   
eyes shot wide open.   
"Or maybe... I'll sleep on it", he said with a smile. Maybe the boy would   
like him.  
  
*****The Next Morning*****  
  
Taichi yawned, streched, and hauled hiself out of bed. He changed out of his   
pajamas and pulled on his uniform. His face turned from groggy to terrified.  
  
"Crap...", he said to himself,"I've got a huge biology test today and I   
didn't even study!", he exclaimed. "Oh no!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Taichi?", said Hikari, poking her head around the corner.  
  
Taichi blew past Hikari in panic.   
  
"Quick, Hikari! Where's my study guide?"  
  
Hikari pulled a paper from behind her back. "This what you're looking for,  
Oniichan?"   
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Taichi snatched the cereal from the table and messily  
dumped it into his bowl. Not even bothering to put milk in, he thrust it   
down his throat, glancing at his study guide every few bites.   
  
"Silly brother!", Hikari giggled.  
  
"Hmmgshrfm!", Taichi said angrily.  
  
Hikari burst out laughing, and Taichi had to restrain himself from doing so,  
unless he wanted cereal all over the table.  
  
"Well, I'm off!", said Taichi dramatically as he swept out the door. Although,  
as he did so, he tripped over his mother's shoes and fell flat on his face.  
Hikari was now laughing histerically. She was rolling on the floor and tears   
were coming out of her eyes.  
  
"G-g-g-good l-lu-lu-luck o-on y-your t-t-t-test!", she managed to choke out   
in between fits of laughter.  
  
"Thanks...I guess", Taichi said, and walked out the door.  
  
*****Later*****  
  
"Aww man! I only got 37% on my test!", exclaimed Taichi, as if it were the   
end of the world.  
  
"Well", Hikari began, "you didn't study"  
  
"Don't remind me", Taichi grumbled angrily.  
  
"Hey Taichi!", said Takeru, changing the subject, "Would you like to go to   
the Digital World today with us?"  
  
"Of course I would! I'll get to see Agumon, won't I?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!", Daisuke cried.  
  
"All right, let's go!", said Iori happily.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The kids reached the computer room and Daisuke nodded in Miyako's direction.  
  
"Right!", she yelled, "Digital Gate Open! Chosen Children in!"(I think that's   
somewhere along the lines of what they say in the Japanese version. If anyone  
knows, tell me.)  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Ken was chasing down Agumon.  
  
"Stop! Leave me alone! You've already unleashed your wrath on me!", cried   
little Agumon.  
  
"Well, no one's stopping me from doing it again!", Ken laughed. His   
Airdramon swooped down and swept Agumon up.   
  
"Help meeeeeeeee...", Agumon's voice trailed off.  
  
*****Back With the Kids*****  
  
"Agumooooooooon!", Taichi called, "Where are youuuuuuuuu?"  
  
  
"Help meeeeeeeee..." Taichi heard the faint voice of a Digimon far off.  
  
  
"That sounded suspiciously like Agumon...", Taichi said, his brow furrowed.  
  
"We should check it out.", said Takeru wisely.  
  
The group followed the voice until it was quite loud.  
  
"It didn't take us very long to get this close.", said Iori, analyzing the   
situation, "Do you think maybe they're coming toward us?"  
  
"Maybe", said Daisuke, "Let's keep looking. Agumooooon! Where have you gone?"  
  
"He's right here!", cried a voice.  
  
"Ken!", said Taichi, "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Nothing. Yet. And it will stay that way if Taichi and ONLY Taichi comes with  
me"  
  
"Never!" Taichi shouted. But soon after, he realized his grave mistake.  
  
"Very well. Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon Evil warp-evolve! Wargreymon!" Standing before the children was a   
dark-colored Wargreymon(NOT Blackwargreymon!). His lifeless eyes stared at  
his former best friend, Taichi, emptily.  
  
"Dark Gaia Force!" he cried.  
  
"Taichi!" screamed Takeru, "MOVE!"   
  
Taichi lept out of the way of the attack just in time. "Wargreymon... Don't   
you remember? Mugendramon(Machinedramon)! You wasted him, buddy!", Taichi  
called, trying to bring his friend to his senses, "What about   
Metalseadramon? That was great!"  
  
Wargreymon stopped.   
  
"NO!", screamed Ken angrily, "Taichi! You've got to give in to me!"  
  
"Never!", Taichi repeated, "I will never give in! There's got to be another  
way!"  
  
"W-what?", Ken was amazed at the boy's display of friendship and   
determination. "Maybe...maybe there IS another way..."  
  
"That's it, Ken!" Taichi yelled, "There is!"  
  
"Wargreymon! Stop!" Ken shouted.  
  
Wargreymon obediently halted.   
  
"Stop hurting them...Go back to the base..." Ken's voice trailed off, "Taichi   
can you please come with me?"  
  
"A-all right"   
  
The others gasped. "But Taichi! We can't trust him! He's evil!" Daisuke   
shouted.  
  
"Please, you guys. Go", Taichi said. He made it sound like he knew what he  
was doing, but really, he had no idea.  
  
"But-" Daisuke was cut off when Hikari grabbed his hand and led him away.  
Takeru took one last look back at Taichi, as if it was the last he would   
ever be seen. 'Maybe', thought Taichi, 'It is...'  
  
The others disappeared from sight and Taichi was left alone.   
  
"Follow me", said Ken.  
  
"Where are we going?", asked Taichi nervously.   
  
"To my base", Ken said dangerously, "I have some things I need to talk to you  
about."  
  
"Oh. All right then."  
  
"Here we are then.", Ken said a few minutes later.   
Taichi just nodded.   
  
"Don't you have more to say? I have much to say to you."  
  
"Oh." Taichi and Ken entered the base. Agumon ran up to Taichi happily.  
  
"TAICHI!", he cried.  
  
"AGUMON!", Taichi said, tears of joy in his eyes. "I'm glad you're all   
right!" Taichi swept Agumon into a friendly embrace.  
  
"Taichi", Ken began, "I know better now. I would never do anything to hurt   
you."  
  
"What? What do you mean?", Taichi said, putting Agumon down.  
  
"I mean...c'mere Taichi."  
  
Taichi gave Agumon a worried look. Agumon nodded as if to say 'Go ahead.'  
Taichi mouthed 'thanks' to his partner. Agumon just smiled. 'Amazing. After   
being captured by this guy, Agumon acts like he can trust him', Taichi   
thought.  
  
Ken grabbed Taichi's hand and pulled him around a corner. "I mean, I...I...I   
love you, Taichi."  
  
"WHAT?! Then why on earth did you capture Agumon?!", Taichi yelled, angry and  
hurt at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry... I was stupid-"  
  
"Got that right!", Taichi interrupted.  
  
"Please let me finish.", Ken whispered, "I captured him so I could lure you  
in. You never would have come within ten feet of me otherwise. Except maybe  
to kill me."  
  
Taichi looked horrified.   
  
"Ever since that day...", Ken said.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Osamu! Osamu! What's wrong?! Please wake up!"  
  
Eight-year-old Ken yelled to his brother, who was now unconcious on the   
sidewalk. He heard the loud sirens from an ambulance close by, but the young  
boy tuned them out. "Please wake up..."  
  
"Hey, little boy! Why are you crying?", asked a rather large haired boy with  
goggles on his forehead.  
  
"M-m-my brother..."  
  
"Did he just go away in the ambulance over there?", the older boy ask  
crouching down next to Ken.  
  
"Y-yeah.", said Ken, a tear falling from his eye.  
  
The large haired boy wiped the tear away. "Look, little guy. There are some  
things we can't change in this world. Like your brother." He gestured over to  
the path the ambulance had taken.  
  
"But I feel like it's all my fault.", whispered Ken, "I just wanted Osamu to  
disappear so I could have my parent's love, and this guy just drove by and  
he pulled something out of his pocket, pointed it at Osamu and there was this  
noise, and Osamu... he-he...did disappear." Ken burst into tears.  
  
"You know what? I know how you feel. I have a little sister myself and she  
almost died because of me. She was sick, but I wanted to play soccer with   
her. She agreed, because she always puts others before herself. But when we   
were outside, she fainted. She was in the hospital for what seemed like  
forever, and I felt terrible."  
  
"You did?", little Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah. I did. Say, by the way, what's your name?"  
  
"My name's Ken."  
  
"Hello Ken! I'm Taichi! Pleasure to meet you! Would you like to be my   
friend?"  
  
Ken nodded shyly.   
  
"Then it's settled! Friends?", Taichi held out his hand.  
  
Ken took his hand and shook it. "Friends."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"Really?", whispered Taichi.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well Ken, I...I forgive you." He opened his arms to Ken, who dropped into   
them.   
  
"Thanks Taichi. That means a lot to me."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
All right. Did you like it? Say yes,please? You don't HAVE to though... Flame   
all you like!   
  
Agumon: Yeah, I'm hungry!  
  
Shut up, you.  
  
Agumon: *sniffle* Don't be so mean to me, ChibiPatamon...  
  
Awww... *huggles Agumon*  
  
Agumon: Mrmf...ChipiPatamon doesn't own...mmrfska...Digimon...fjgits...or the  
...song...alkhsjf...and she didn't...sdlz...make the...translation! Megchan   
did! Mrlkshdflgkjzhdfh!!!!  
  
Bye bye!  
  
Next Yaoi Couple: Taichi x Takeru  
  
-ChibiPatamon ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
